


A Flood of Emotions

by VillainousShakespeare



Series: Empath [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, COVID-19, Comfort, Empath, F/M, Feels, Minor Character Death, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Sex, Smut, reference of death from virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousShakespeare/pseuds/VillainousShakespeare
Summary: As an empath living through the Covid-19 pandemic you are struggling to deal with being confined with everyone else's emotions. When Loki arrives at your door for a delayed rendezvous you are moments away from a panic attack. Can the God of Mischief take your mind off of your problems?This is a continuation of the story begun in "Life of the Party", though it is not necessary to read it first.Trigger warnings: Panic Attack, Coronavirus Quarantine, Mention of deaths of minor characters, SMUT
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Empath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682347
Comments: 30
Kudos: 146





	A Flood of Emotions

You didn't think you could do it any more. The thought played on an endless loop in your head as you sat, knees curled to your chest, on your overstuffed sofa trying to focus on the breathing exercises that usually calmed you down. Inhale, one, two, three...

It was too much.

It had been years since you had last had a full fledged panic attack. All the hours of training to control your shields had made the crippling experience a thing of the past. You no longer were at the complete mercy of the waves of emotions coming off of every other living creature within wide radius. They were softened, never quite gone but reduced to a manageable flow that while exhausting didn't incapacitate you.

All that had changed since the pandemic. With New York on lock down you, along with close to a hundred other souls, were trapped in Stark Tower with no means of escape. It was a comfortable cell, you had to admit. Tony had made sure that everyone was provided with all the luxuries money and an inventive mind could provide. The television in your room had every streaming service at the ready, your kindle seemed to replenish its library as if by magic, and robotic servants brought delicious meals to your threshold on a thrice daily basis, along with any other treat your apatite requested. So many people had it so much worse. You knew that.

You even had your work to distract you. A schedule had been arranged so that you could walk through an eerily empty hallway filled with perfectly filtered air to your lab, where you frantically searched for a cure along with the handful of other scientists desperate to end the insidious virus wreaking havoc on your city and the rest of the world. You had been making some headway, you thought. While organic chemistry was not your primary field, you had been able to assist some of those who did focus on it. You liked being useful. It helped dull the other emotions somewhat.

The problem occurred when you returned to your rooms at the end of the day. Exhausted and anxious yourself, you would then be bombarded by the emotional energy the other inhabitants of your gilded cage exuded. Set to the near constant wail of sirens that scored the city in past weeks, you would experience the heightened levels of fear, panic, despair, anger... all combining to a crescendo that took the air from your lungs. Wards could only do so much in the face of that continuous barrage. 

You knew, for instance, that Tony was intensely frustrated three floor above you in his lab. He had been furiously studying micro biology day and night in order to be of assistance to your team. Bruce, just returned from one of the overpacked and understaffed hospitals where he volunteered, was doing his best to calm the rage that always simmered just below the surface but was now threatening to turn the Other Guy loose. He had wanted to leave the Tower, to live elsewhere while the virus raged so as not to risk the damage that his alter could do if he lost the battle. Tony would not hear of it. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were the worst. Among those lost to the scourge they were powerless to fight despite their abilities were three members of their veterans' group who had been rendered particularly vulnerable to the virus by conditions acquired during their service. The three military men were near inconsolable in their grief, and you shared it all with them. 

And then there were Thor and Jane. Just two doors down, had been going at like bunnies since she had returned to their suite days ago to find her beau returned. He had been away on a covert task that had dragged him and his brother off to Washington the morning after the party where you had met Loki. Thor and Jane were active at the best of times, but when one of them returned from a trip you were always beset by excruciatingly intense and proactively lustful feelings emanating from your closest friend and her God. For the millionth time you swore to yourself that you would request a move to a distant floor, knowing you would never do it. You enjoyed being able to patter down the hall to her door in your pajamas for a late night talk when Thor was away too much to let their passions distance you. If only you didn't feel like the inadvertent third in their couple.

All of these feelings of your friends, combined with the less personal emotions of all the others packed into the relatively small space was just too much. Your walls were not strong enough, it seemed, to shut out the endless assault they were enduring. They were going to break, and then you would quickly follow. You could sense it with an inevitability that left you whimpering in the fetal position.

As you prepared fatalistically for your impending fall into the well of sorrow and anxiety, a knock at the door startled you upward. You had already received your dinner - a delicious meal of coq au vin which you had taken one taste of and pushed away numbly - and no one was supposed to be about at this time. Who could possibly be at your door? The knock sounded again.

"Darling," a sinfully rich and cultured voice spoke from outside, "if you do not let me in, I am quite willing to knock down the door."

Only one man, one being you corrected yourself, possessed that mixture of haughty superiority and chocolate caress. You had only met him once, but you knew the sound as surely as you knew the beat of your own heart, and knew that beat accelerated from hearing him.

Rising swiftly you crossed the room and opened the door. Standing there, like a living dream, was Loki, the God of Mischief himself. In the weeks since you had met him at one of Tony's infamous mixers, you had often wondered if alcohol and loneliness had exaggerated Loki's extreme sex appeal in your mind. Surely, no one could be quite so desirable as you remembered him. Now, seeing him again in the flesh, you realized that the opposite was true. Standing before you in his polished green leather, dark hair falling in waves around his chiseled marble face, Loki was even more beautiful than you had thought. 

"The door wasn't locked," you muttered, unable to look him in the eye.

You knew you looked a freight. You had been at the lab all day, and since returning you had changed quickly into an old t shirt and sleep shorts, not expecting to see anyone. In comparison to the literal God before you, you felt like a torn up old rag doll.

"You don't lock your door at night?" Loki's voice was hard as he strode into your rooms, not bothering to ask permission despite the ban on entering others' living quarters during the outbreak.

"It's not like there is anyone roaming the halls looking to rob the place," you laughed weakly. "Only residents are allowed in or out of the building, and if someone _did_ fancy some thievery Tony or even you and Thor are much more likely to be targets than a scientist living on government grants and the largesse of her friend."

"It is not your meager belongings I am worried about," he replied, looking around at your cluttered but comfortable living space. "Do you have no regard for your person? You will lock your doors from now on when I am not here."

"Um, first, you are not the boss of me," you said, half unable to believe you were actually having this conversation, especially now and with this man. "Second, I highly doubt that anyone is lurking about, ready to break quarantine to ravish me in my current state. And third, speaking of quarantine, you are not supposed to be out and about, let alone in my rooms."

"Is that so?" Loki asked, a small smile playing about his lips that made your stomach somersault in dangerous ways. 

Unable to speak with the way his eyes were boring into you, you only managed a nod, though you tried to make it look as assertive as possible. Distantly, some stray part of your brain noted that you were no longer curled up struggling to breath. Oh, your breathing was still impaired, but it was from a completely different source altogether.

"Then, to address your concerns," he said, smile widening to a grin that was almost as evil as it was enticing. "One, I would not be so sure about that little one. Someone obviously needs to take your well being in hand, and who better than a God than to see to your needs? Two, it would not take a quarantine to bring someone to the point of wanting to ravish you, nor would one necessarily deter a determined person from doing so. I noted at Stark's horrid party that you had an underdeveloped sense of your own desirability. This too needs to be fixed. And three," he had taken a step nearer to you with each point so that he now stood just inches away, towering over you, "I am a God and I do what I want."

With the last words Loki reached out to encircle your waist and pulled you into an embrace, lips descending to take yours in a hungry kiss you could not deny. Just like that all of the sorrow, the anger and frustration that had been assailing you vanished. In their place, impossible to ignore, was a crashing wave of desire, fierce and overwhelming as it swept you under. You opened yourself to it, allowing his tidal longing to move you along in a dance of tongues and lips and teeth as he pulled you as close as physically possible to the hard muscles of his body. You were surrounded, the smell of leather mixed with spice, the taste of mint and some nebulous sweetness, the sound of your own pulse pounding in your ears, and the feel of strong arms encircling you, holding safe, eclipsed everything else, blocking out the world.

When he finally let you up for air, you were sitting on the sofa, unsure of how you had reached it. Your mind was fuzzy, as if you were drunk from the passion of his kiss. Curled up, half seated on his lap, you gazed in awe into his bright green eyes, noting the hint of smugness on his perfect face.

"Why are you here?" you asked at last, struggling to make your brain function.

"I wanted to check on you," he said simply, as if it was obvious. "With your abilities, I knew this must be hell on you."

"But why now?" you clarified, brow knitting. "Thor returned days ago. I had hoped..."

You bit your tongue, not wanting to admit how disappointed you had been that Loki had not sought you out, or at least gotten a message to you, when the Asgardian contingent had arrived. You had made a date with him for dinner when you met, but of course his abrupt departure had delayed that. He had sent you a note apologizing in formal terms and promising to make it up to you on his return. You understood; that was the way life worked in Avengers world. Personal considerations as a rule made way for the work that kept the world running safely. But for all the flowery promises he had conveyed, you had not heard a word from him in the past days.

"Ah, he and Jane have been keeping you occupied, have they?" he asked, eyes twinkling. "Tell me, what naughty things have you written about them, my dear?"

You groaned as you felt your face go hot with mortification. You could not believe you had confessed your secret to him. No one, well, almost no one, knew that you dealt with the rampaging emotions your were unwillingly privy to by writing fiction based on the feelings they inspired. You had told Loki in a moment of madness, you decided. You had been well on your way to becoming drunk and had wanted to make him feel less alone in being forced to attend a social event where he was bound to be awkward. The shared knowledge that Tony had blackmailed you in to coming by threatening to read your work, stupidly left on the server, had been an impulsive show of solidarity. After all, Thor had used emotional blackmail on him in much the same way. Now you wanted the couch to swallow you as he smirked lasciviously at you.

"No need to be shy with me, love," he purred, nuzzling against you ear. "I have read some of your work and found it not only well written but very informative as well. I particularly like the parts in which I figured prominently. Tell me, do you possess enough scarves to tie you securely, or do you want me to supply them myself?"

You were going to die of embarrassment, that was all there was to it. Right there on the couch, you were going to expire from the thought of Loki reading the straight up smut you had written about him in the days following the one passionate kiss you had shared.

"How?" you managed from where your face was buried in is chest.

You had made sure after the horror of Tony finding your file to delete every last trace of them of any public system. Only your encrypted laptop contained the proof of your depraved mind.

"My dear," he laughed, "did you really think that pathetic attempt at security could keep me out? I told you the night we met I intended to read them, that I might better please you."

"Oh, god," you moaned, burrowing deeper.

"Darling," his voice lost its teasing edge and became serious as he found your chin and forced your face out into the open to look at him. "Look at me. There is no need for embarrassment. I did not lie when I told you they were well written. Should science ever come to bore you, you have another path waiting for you. In addition, you should never be ashamed of your feelings, of your passions. You, of all people, should know that everyone has them. The fact that you understand yours so well, that you know what you want and how you wanted is something to be celebrated, not scorned."

"You were not offended by it?" you asked, still unable to meet his eye.

"Offended? Darling, I was delighted. I was overcome. Quite literally, in fact. The long weeks delaying our next encounter were only made bearable by reading your delicious words and imagining the time when I was able to make them a reality. Assuming, of course, that you want that. If fantasy is all it is for you, I will understand and accept your wishes."

The insecurity on the last words, together with the honest desire that exuded from him went to your heart and you lifted your eyes at last. The hunger in his, guarded as it was now with his own not insignificant defenses went straight to your soul and you managed a tenuous smile as you brought your hand to his face.

"I have never wanted anything more in my life," you told him frankly, causing a grin to split his face.

"Well then," he said, lifting you easily and carrying you into the bedroom, "we have work to do."

You shrieked as he dropped you to the bed, scooching back as he descended like a hunting panther to hover over you. One of his hands, large and elegant, gripped the side of your neck while the other ran the length of your body, pausing to cup and squeeze as it made its descent. Eyes lidded and lower lip caught between his teeth, he watched you squirm as he mapped you, learning the way you reacted to his touch. You could see his brain filing away what places made you gasp and wondered what devilish plans he had in store for you.

"You are the most perfect creation I have ever set eyes on," he said in a dark voice that dripped of sin. "I want all of you, my darling. Every last bit of your soul. Is that asking too much?"

Mutely you shook your head, overwhelmed by the sheer strength of his want pouring down on your open senses. Loki smiled slowly as you agreed to his desire and ran his hands back up, pulling your shirt up and over your head to display your breasts to his hungry gaze. You felt rather than heard the growl low in his chest as his mouth lowered to take one in a surprisingly gentle suckle that made you ache between your legs. As his tongue played with your hardened nipple, his hand snaked down and inside the leg of your loose fitting sleep shorts.

"No underthings?" he asked, rising to cock an eyebrow at you. "Oh, what a naughty girl I have found. How wonderful for me."

Returning to suck a bit harder on the other breast, his long fingers began running through your wet center, exploring the opening to your warmth. As he hummed around your flesh he slid one finger easily inside and curled it, causing you to arch off the bed to his immense joy.

"I love how responsive you are to me, my dear," he purred, moving his attention to your neck as he pumped in and out of you, thumb finding your clit to add to the sensation. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"You," you said, the only thing you could think of. "Naked."

"Easy enough," he laughed, and with a shimmer of green he was naked above you. "Better?"

Your eyes could not get enough as they made their way down the beautiful lines of his body. Encased in leather he was shatteringly attractive. Out of it, he was almost too much so. Closing your eyes to it for a moment so that you could feel more intensely, you sensed the pride coming from him that he seemed to so please you. It emboldened you, and you let your hands explore, feeling the firm roundness of his ass and then the shockingly hard length of his engorged erection.

Loki hissed as your hand encircled his girth, pulsing within your grasp.

"My little one, I promise in the future we will do all of the creative things that you have imagined," he said, strain in his voice. "But just now, I find myself too desperate for you. Will you take me inside you? Will you let me have you?"

"Oh, God, yes!" you moaned, legs coming up to wrap around his waist of their own accord.

"My angel," he purred, kissing you hard. "First, let us rid you of these."

Before you registered his words your shorts were gone and you lay naked to his eyes. For all of his urgency, Loki took a moment to drink in your body, his unabashed admiration of your form making you feel like the beauty you had never thought yourself.

"All mine," he breathed, shaking his head as he looked at you. "What have I done to deserve you?"

With that, he was on you again, bringing your legs up to rest on his shoulders as he lined up his cock with your soaking entrance. With excruciating slowness he drove into you, pulling back occasionally only to then push deeper within your walls. Your mouth froze in a silent oh as you felt each inch of him fill you past what you thought you were capable of. When he was at last seated full inside you, he held still for a moment, his head falling back in a moment of pure bliss that you felt to your toes.

"That's it, love," you he said as he began to move within you. "Let your walls down. I want you to know what you do to me."

You had never done so before. With all of your lovers in the past you had kept your shields firmly in place, afraid of sensing disappointment in them at your lack of skill. But at Loki's urging you hesitantly let them slide, opening yourself to the full weight of the emotions of a God.

It was beyond anything you had ever imagined. In those moments, as Loki took you with a desperate need that only you could satisfy, you were yourself as a Goddess. The awe that a being so transcendent could feel such longing for you was at once overwhelming and impowering. You found yourself meeting him thrust for thrust with a confidence entirely new to you. Gone were any fears of awkwardness or inadequacy, any hint of restraint, as you gave yourself over to the pure giving and receiving of pleasure with this partner you desired more than you would have thought possible. When at last you came together, crying out in a shared moment of ecstasy, you had the absurd moment of thought that for once it was your passion disturbing the peace of others around you, and the freedom of the moment double the release you experienced.

At last, lying sated in the arms of your divine lover, you smiled at him, grateful for all he had shown you that you would never have guessed existed.

"No regrets, love?" he asked, playing with a lock of your hair.

"Only that you didn't come to me sooner," you said truthfully.

"Ah, about that," he smiled. "You asked me where I had been. I did not return with Thor and the others. I had another stop to make first."

"Where?" you asked, only half interested now, so languid did you feel. "I thought you weren't allowed out on your own."

"No one allows me anything," he growled, nipping playfully at your neck. "Except perhaps you. No, I had an errand to run that even Thor could not object to. I went to Vanaheim, to those witches I mentioned to you once." 

"Why?" you asked, attention now caught.

"I thought you might like this," he said casually, as a delicate bracelet appeared in his hand. 

You looked at the piece of jewelry curiously. It was silver, with a small green stone set in in, and traced with runes you did not understand.

"It's lovely," you told him, extending your wrist for him to put it on you. 

The moment he fastened the small clasp, you were engulfed in silence. All of the pain, all of the frustration that had been quieted but not completely stilled by your shared passion had vanished as though shut off with a switch.

"Loki!" you gasped, eyes round as saucers.

"Ah," he smiled. "I was right. That, my love, is a veillen stone. It was made by the witches of my Mother's people, and will block out any emotions from others. Simply put it on, and the only feelings you will experience are your own. Likewise, if you want to know what others are experiencing, you may simply remove it."

"It is heaven!" you breathed, unable to believe the peace that engulfed you like a cloud.

"I have only one request," he told you, kissing the inside of your wrist near the metal.

"Name it!" you said instantly, willing to grant him anything under any sun for the miracle he had gifted you with.

"You must take it off when we couple," he told you seriously. "On the occasions when I am within you or otherwise enjoying you, I want you to feel just exactly how much you pleasure you give to me."

Dumbly you nodded, still trying to wrap your head around how completely this night had turned around. From the lowest moment you had experienced in years you were now more perfectly happy than you would have believed you could ever be. Almost you felt guilty for feeling so content with the misery from the quarantine and the virus going on all around you.

"Loki!" you said suddenly, sitting up with a gasp. "The quarantine! I have been working with doctors who were exposed to the virus. I have not shown symptoms yet, but I may be a carrier. I could have infected you!"

"You have infected me, darling," he grinned at you. "To my very soul."

"I am serious, Loki!" you chastised him, worry clouding your face. "I do not want to make you ill."

"My silly little mortal," he laughed, pulling you back to him. "I am a God. I have walked through the streets of your world when the black plague raged all about. It will take more than a puny virus to subdue me. But now that I am here I will move land and sky to help you find a cure, that it not bring down my lady. And now," he smiled, and produced from the same nowhere whence came the bracelet, a notebook and pen.

"What are those?" you asked, eyeing them.

"I believe you have some writing to do," he told you with a wicked grin. "While your earlier attempts were quite good, some of the descriptive details were not quite correct. I am sure a writer of your caliber wants to have everything exact."

You stared at him dumbly as he pressed the writing equipment into your hands.

"Don't be shy love," he encouraged you, lying back with his hands behind his head and giving you full view of his exquisite body. "And if you need help coming up with adjectives, don't hesitate to ask. I am yours to command. In this as in all things." 


End file.
